Dear Diary
by MariahFaye
Summary: Born different but raised as one, Bella was always a unique child. Follow along with the story of my life as Bella and Leah leave their mark on the town of La Push. Growing up is never easy.
1. Whirlwind

Disclaimer: Just an idea that was brought up to me by some people on here I've never written and finished anything so this is a first for me. I don't any rights to Twilight nor am I trying, this is just the sad, hilarious, and honest truth of my life. I love reviews, this will be my first story pretty much, so advice is welcome. Thank you all for taking the time you read my story !

Special thanks to my Beta Bripearl aka Sabrina, woman after my own heart fixing all my awful mistakes! Thanks so much!

**Chapter – 1: Whirlwind**

Everyone knew that Renee Higgenbotham was not your shy innocent teenager, not even close. She took the town of Forks, Washington by storm from the time her poor mother brought her into this world. She was stunning, anyone could see that; unfortunately for her parents. She, like most attractive women, figured out how to use her wiles to get her way.

When good ol' Charlie Swan moved in from Seattle's detective force to be the Chief of Police in quiet old Forks, Renee just couldn't resist. Barely 18 years old and graduated, Renee saw Mr. Swan as a dashing young man with his hair that shined like darkest timber she had ever seen and quiet demeanor that gave an air of mystery about him.

When Charlie had gotten a call from his long time friend Billy Black that the recent Chief of Police had died in Forks, he called Charlie, knowing he was just the man this town needed. Charlie was baffled that such a small town needed such attention but he trusted Billy and moved what belongings he had into a quaint house in Forks.

To the misfortune of Mr. Swan, not even he could resist Ms. Higgenbotham. Charlie never having been on more than a few dates and one night stands as the life of a detective was a demanding one, didn't know how to resist such a beautiful and young woman.

Renee figured she could easily persuade this hunk to leave this crap town again, he just barely moved here and this tiny town was such a drag. She needed the bright lights of the city in her future. Renee used her charm as always and managed to snag Charlie. He fell helplessly in love with the woman. As time passed, Renee grew to see that Charlie would never leave this tiny town; he grew to love it as much as if he had been there his entire life.

This posed a problem for Renee seeing as she was 7 months pregnant with Charlie's spawn. He couldn't be happier, asking Renee to marry him and start their lives in the friendly town of Forks. It was all smiles and giggles until Isabella Marie Swan was born into the world. With her mother's beautiful mahogany hair and her father's hazel eyes, and heart shaped face, she was sure to be even more of a heart breaker than her mother.

Charlie couldn't have been happier if he had won the lottery, he had his fiancée, baby girl, and life was great. It wasn't but a week later when Charlie found Bella screaming from her crib upstairs as he opened the door to his house.

**Charlie POV:**

"The fuck?" I thought as I stepped into my house. I ran upstairs to find that my baby girl's face was pale, covered in tears and dirty diaper. I quickly grabbed her and rocked her.

"It's okay sweetheart, daddy's here my Bella Bee." I said as I ran my hand over her head. I walked into the bathroom and filled the sink with mild water and baby soap. I rinsed Bella off and put clean clothes on her. I took her downstairs and read the bottle on how to make formula.

"Blah blah blah, 1 scoop, water?" My face scrunched up. I could read English just fine, but I wasn't sure how much Bella needed. I was frantic to find Renee, where could she be? How could she leave our baby alone like this? I understand she's 19 but that's no excuse! I did the only thing that came to mind and called Billy Black.

_Ring Ring, Ring Ring, Ring Ring_

A gruff voice answered at the other end. "Hello?"

"Billy, it's Charlie, look I'm sorry to bother you, but I really need yours and Sarah's help. Renee, she's gone, I can't find her anywhere and her shit's gone Billy! I walked in the house and Bella was screaming and covered in shit! She hasn't eaten all day I could bet! And shit, I don't know these formula portions. I'm freaking the fuck out here Billy!" I said in a panicked voice.

"Charlie, calm down. Can you manage to put Bella in her carrier and drive here? Go through her drawers and bring some clothes, diapers, bottles, toys, anything and everything. Bring a change for yourself too friend. Grab her formula and drive down here, Sarah will take care of Bella while you and I talk."

I let out a breath I was holding. I could always count on Billy.

"Alright, I'll see you in thirty." I hung up the phone and walked back upstairs with Bella. I set her in her crib and handed her a toy.

"Daddy is right here sweetheart, we're gonna take a ride to Uncle Billy's house, you'll like his wife Sarah, she's almost as beautiful as you!" I ran around her room and threw random clothes, diapers, toys, wipes, and anything else I could find into a bag and grabbed the formula from downstairs. I picked Bella up and put her in her carrier. I strapped her in.

I walked out to my little Ford Frontier that I had and strapped her in. I mean it was just a seatbelt right? Can't be that hard!

Thirty minutes later we were pulling in Billy's driveway. I rushed inside with Bella and Sarah took her immediately.

"Charlie sit down sweetheart, I'll feed her." Sarah took my precious baby in the kitchen and I handed her the diaper bag. I looked at Billy and he ushered me to the couch. I poured my heart out to him telling him how I had a great day at work to come home and find my baby screaming and my 19 year old fiancée gone. Billy recommended I look at my bank account online and cancel my credit cards. If she was selfish enough to leave her screaming newborn at home alone for hours then she could go fuck herself, so to speak. I just put my hands in my head and sobbed.

"She's just a baby? I can't stay home, what will I do Billy?" He sat and pondered the situation for a moment until Sarah came in.

"Charlie, Anne Call runs a day care down here; we all take our kids to her, and she's absolutely wonderful. She and Sue Clearwater watch all of the res children, I'm sure they'd love to care for Bella, and it's not too expensive either." I looked at her like the angel she was.

**3****rd**** person POV:**

It was a few weeks later and Charlie seemed to get into the habit of dropping Bella off at Anne's house every morning. He only had to pay $100 a week which was nothing compared to these other places, plus with Renee gone, there was a lot more disposable income that was getting put into savings. Charlie took his name off of her Ford Focus car loan and put it solely in her name and took her name off all of his bank accounts and credit cards. He still loved her but he would never forgive her for leaving their baby girl alone, he was just thankful she didn't take Bella with her.

Anne was so wonderful with Bella and treated her extra special in Charlie's opinion. After he ran her no good ex husband out of town for beating her and little Embry he beat the guy within an inch of his life and told him if he ever saw him again he'd put a shotgun to his temple. No man should hurt a woman and his toddler. Not even the Res Police said anything; they just let Charlie run the scum bag off.

Fate seemed to smile on Charlie Swan that day. No one missed Ms. Higgenbotham and good riddance that she left, not even her parents could say anything about their eccentric, flighty, slut of a daughter. Renee leaving only brought him closer to the women he was truly supposed to be with.

Sarah gave her husband a knowing look as she saw Charlie blushing and handing over Bella to a smiling Anne. She knew those two would be perfect for each other. Embry needed a father and Bella needed a mother. Sarah believed wedding bells were in the future, but no one was in any hurry. There was plenty of time for that to develop naturally. She finished washing the dishes and went to find her beautiful children and husband. Only time would tell with Charlie, but Bella was loved and that was all that mattered for the time being.

Disclaimer: So watcha think of chapter 1? I realized it was a little fast paced, but I'm trying to get to Bella being a little older, I will revisit this subject in a little more dept but that's in the future. My mother left in a whirlwind much like Rene did in this story and left my father to fend for himself. He did meet a woman much like Anne that he met through a life long friend and she had an older son, my brother, who is the light of my life. I love her more than anything and I rarely talk to my real mother, but we'll get to that as well! Lemme know watcha think!


	2. Bells

Disclaimer: I own nothing the silly little ideas in my head. I mean no copy infringement of any kind, I pinky swear! I'm making no profit off of this either. Your reviews make me smile and that's all the payment I need Thanks to my Beta Bripearl aka Sabrina! Without further adieu . . .

**Ch.2 – Bells**

**3****rd**** Person POV:**

Sarah was mixing batter for some macadamia cookies she was going to bring to bring to Anne's house. It was Saturday so not many kids had to be watched. Charlie being the kind soul that he was took another officer's shift that was sick and offered to work today. She watched as he handed an almost one-year-old Bella to Anne and started to ask her something. Sarah couldn't quite make out what he said but once she saw Anne lean in and put her arm on his and kiss his cheek she screamed and ran back into her son's bedroom!

"Billy! Oh my god! Billy!" Sarah screamed as she ran into her son Jacob's room mixing spoon in hand.

Billy was throwing their son Jacob in the air and faltered slightly as his wife's shrill scream scared him. He caught Jacob at a slight angle right before he hit the ground.

"Ow Daddy!" Jacob yelled. Billy quickly picked his son up properly and set him on his hip and leaned up against the toddler's bed staring into space. Sarah walked into the room to find a scowl on her son's face and her husband looking at anything but her.

"You almost dropped Jacob didn't you?" Sarah asked. Billy stuttered and looked around.

"I did not, see, he's sitting right here, he's fine!" He told his wife. Sarah rolled her eyes and talked to her son.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Sarah asked her 3-year-old baby boy. He was the light of her life.

"Daddy hurt my arm." Jacob pouted and pointed to his left shoulder.

"Here sweetheart." Sarah handed the mixing spoon to Jacob. He immediately brightened up and Billy set the boy on the floor and watched him scamper away. Her husband smiled sheepishly at her.

"Well what was so exciting you've now made my son hate me?" Billy sighed dramatically.

Sarah laughed and kissed her husband as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Charlie finally asked Anne out!" Billy just smiled at his wife's enthusiasm. He knew that old boy had it in him. Took him almost a year to do it, but his wife was right after all, there would be wedding bells eventually.

How right they all were. It took Charlie another two years to finally propose to Anne. He gave her his mother's white gold square sapphire ring. It was simple but beautiful. The couples were sitting in the living room discussing their lives so far while a now three year-old Bella played with some Barbie's while now six year-old Jake and Embry played with their G.I Joe's. The boys loved their action figures and got very upset at Bella when she asked if they wanted their Barbie's to marry hers. Her daddy and Embry's mommy were getting married; she didn't see the big deal! The adults would all laugh and Bella would shrug her shoulders and go back to her dolls.

"Do you remember the first time you took Anne out Charlie?" Billy asked.

"How could I forget? I was so excited the next day and when I came and told you and Sarah about it she chased me around with a rolling pin for half an hour!" Charlie shuddered slightly as he remembered. Anne laughed and kissed her fiancé on the cheek.

"You took her to a pizza place for your first date! You ordered her some cheap beer and some greasy pizza!" Sarah said exasperatedly.

"As a matter of fact, I took her to the best pizza place in town; Tony's pizza. I ordered us some Heineken per her request and a supreme pizza with two side salads. See? So there were veggies mixed in there, I was healthy!" Charlie laughed as Sarah just rolled her eyes.

"You two are perfect for each other." But she couldn't be more right. Anne and Charlie compliment each other better than any two people in love ever had, besides Billy and Sarah of course.

Charlie and Bella moved into Anne's shortly after he proposed. It worked out perfectly, when Anne wanted a bigger kitchen, Charlie remolded it for her. When she wanted a garden, He built her garden boxes, tilled the front lawn, and even built her a picket fence. He painted all of the shutters and replaced the doors and windows so they were wider and let in more light. He made their en-suite bathroom bigger in their master bedroom as well.

But where Charlie lacked, Anne came full force. She could plant anything and it would grow. They had beautiful and exotic flowers out front, beautiful overflowing garden in the back filled with every fruit and veggie you could ever want. They had plum, apple, even a lemon tree out back. When it came time for the farmer's markets in La Push, Anne made a killing selling everyone her fruit and veggies. Not to mention, she was a mean electrician. Now that didn't mean in the literal sense but when Anne got Charlie a brand new flat screen for Christmas and set it up with a mini speaker system all over night, Charlie about crapped himself. They had made the house very cozy. It was topped with a swing set and full built in grill with a porch swing.

Sarah couldn't be happier for the two of them. If two people deserved happiness more, it was those two. Embry loved having Charlie as a father. He taught him how to not be scared when he took the training wheels off of his bike. How rewarding it is when you finally catch that fish. And sportsman's ship by play football with the neighbor kids Sam and Jake, and he were only six! Anne taught Bella patience like how to color in the lines. She read with Bella every night before bed. By the time she was five, Bella would be up to reading Harry Potter! She also taught Bella kindness, to treat everything equally, even the spiders that just wanted a warm house. Bella loved finding hurt animals and Anne with expert nursing skills would bring them back health.

It was finally the big day, the wedding that everyone had been waiting for. It was a beautiful wedding at the beach. There was a beautiful alter and both parties had their closest friends standing on either side. Old Quil was the preacher and stood waiting for the bride to join the groom. Friends from all over gathered in joy to see their two friends share their love for all to see. There was a thin white sheet that led to where Charlie was standing in khaki cargo shorts and a white button up. Billy was his best man along with Joshua Uley, Eric Cameron, and Harry Clearwater as his groomsmen. Sara Black was Anne's maid of honor along with Sue Clearwater, Nancy Cameron, and Marie Uley as her bridesmaids.

Ribbons lined the cherry wood folding chairs that lined the white linen. Everyone had taken their seats as little Becca and Rachel Black danced down the isle with ribbons and threw daises down for Ms. Call, soon to be Swan. Little Bella soon followed the twins as she laid down soft pink rose petals in her white dress that poofed and had a pink ribbon around the middle. She had jelly pink sandals as well, per her request. She just loved her mommy, she did everything for Bella.

As Anne walked down the isle in a simple halter-top gown that had flowed naturally down her body, Charlie's eyes bulged out of his head and his throat was dry. The love of his life had never look more beautiful than in that moment when she stood in front of him with her hair swept back by some wood clips, curls falling all down her back, and nothing but some slight mascara and lipstick on. Charlie thought he was the luckiest man alive.

As Old Quil proceeded with the ceremony Anne felt a tug on her dress. Embry had just delivered the rings and she and Charlie were about to exchange vows. Anne bent down.

"Yes sweetheart?" She asked Bella. Bella shuffled her feet much like her father and put her head down.

"Are you gonna be my mommy now?" She asked Anne.

"Yes Bella Bee I am, is that okay with you?" She asked. Bella smiled at the nickname her father always used for her.

"Does that mean you get to lub me foreber and eber?" She asked with bright eyes. Anne smiled at her new daughter.

"For forever and a day my sweet Bella." She stroked the girl's soft curls. Bella squealed and raised her hands to be picked up. Charlie smiled at his daughter and turned to pick up Embry who was standing next to Billy.

"Is it okay if I become your dad now son?" Charlie asked Embry. Embry grinned from ear to ear and shook his head up and down rapidly. All of his friends had dads; he wanted to have one too!

Charlie and Anne exchanged rings while holding their children and kissed with them in their arms. Bella giggled and clapped when it happened, Embry simply blushed and hid his head in the crook of Charlie's shoulder. Everyone clapped and smiled, as they were finally a happy family.

"May I present Mr. and Mrs. Charlie Swan and their children, Isabella Swan and Embry Call Swan!" Yelled Old Quill.

To say the rest was history was not accurate. That was only the beginning of the Swan story. Embry proved to be the best son any parents could ask for, and of course Bella was the hellion every parent couldn't help but love. Both parents knew this was only the start of the rest of their lives.

Disclaimer: All right, next chapters will focus on Bella and how she starts to grown up. It won't be so focused on Charlie and Anne. I just couldn't leave it out. I remember when my parents got married and they really did exchange rings while holding my brother and I. I was only three and I remember it clear as day. My step mother is the love of my life to this very day she still calls me by my childhood nickname well I hope this wasn't too mushy and I hope you all liked it!


	3. Double Digits

Disclaimer: All characters still belong to SM. I own nothing besides my shame; I lost my dignity a long time ago! ;) This silly little plot that is fortunately and unfortunately my life story is all I own. I couldn't make this stuff up if I wanted. My poor parents! Teehee. I also don't own any of the rights to "Fake I.D." by Big and Rich. This chapter is not beta-ed. I sent it off to her and I haven't gotten a reply in over a week :/ so I hope all is well faithful Beta of mine! So pardon the mistakes!

**Ch. 3- Double Digits **

It was officially Bella Swan and Leah Clearwater's first day of kindergarten and they were too nervous to say the least; well, at least Bella was. Leah was determined to kick some ass and take names on the playground. Sue had taken the girls to walk around the small elementary school so they would at least have a feel for it come Monday. Leah saw the tire swing and decided she was going to ride it until it made her sick! She wanted to be queen of the tire swing!

Bella much preferred to sit down and play with the dandelions and color in the grass. All of the boys went around the tire swing and pushed and shoved. Sarah told Bella she was a lady and ladies' don't push or shove. Renee did do one thing for the child; gave her beauty. Bella inherited her mother's mahogany hair that fell in soft curls. She got her father's dark as night charcoal eyes and rosy blush. She had her mother's perfect arch and wide almond shaped eyes as well as her dimples. Light freckles littered her nose and cheeks. No one mentions to the Chief he has freckles as well, but on his baby, he was proud she took another characteristic after him.

And as always, it seemed that phone call came just like it did every year.

_Bringgg Bringgg_

Chief Swan sighed and picked up the offending device.

"Hello Renee." He spoke.

"Charlie, Hello." He heard her voice filter through the phone.

"How is my baby doing?" She asked.

"My Bella Bee is doing just fine." He replied rather shortly.

"Oh Charlie, don't be that way. The boys are wonderful and Phil says 'Hello'!" Renee told him.

"I don't care about your children with that baseball fanatic whatever Renee. You abandoned our daughter and feel like on occasions you deem worthy you call. You don't ask to see her, don't ask for pictures, you ask about her then mumble into your life with that idiot that knocked you up. But Bella's doing wonderful, she loves her real mother, Anne." And with that Chief Swan hung up.

The phone calls started a week after Bella's first birthday. She called trying to say happy birthday and explain herself but Charlie didn't want to hear it. He knew Renee had run from her own family for her own selfish reasons. It took her less than a year to burn her way through her savings and Hollywood and land herself in Phoenix at her grandparent's home. They housed her until she met Phillip, a minor league baseball player who apparently had potential and was going to take her to the big leagues. Shortly after she dated him she was pregnant with twin boys.

She tried to get Charlie to bring Bella down so she could meet her wonderful 'brothers'. She constantly sent emails with pictures of what the 'adorable' boys did but he just deleted them all. He had full custody of Bella, Renee didn't even bother showing up for the court date. Bella knew she was different but she didn't care, she loved her brother and mommy no matter what anyone else said.

Bella and Leah were both one of a kind and created trouble for poor Charlie. He knew that one-day, he was going to get out his shotgun for some boy was going to get past her big brother and try to take a shot. Charlie would be ready and loaded for the boys who thought they were good enough for his girls.

Sarah decided to enroll the girls into dance at the local academy in Forks. She figured Leah had enough pent up energy she could rival the six rowdy 8-year-old boys that filtered through her house as well as the Swan's and Black's. Not to mention Sue now had baby Seth to care for, at just a year old he was a wonderful surprise to the Clearwater household; Harry had always wanted a son. The women decided Bella could use a little more coordination anyway, she also happened to inherit Charlie's grace.

Jacob, Paul, Sam, Embry, Quil, and Jared were all inseparable and now. The six boys were rough, tuff, and officially third graders. They were excited that they were working their way up the totem pole. Pretty soon, they'd be in sixth grade and officially the oldest grade in the elementary school; they would be the bosses.

Charlie Swan took his daughter to her first day, there were some things a father couldn't miss; this was one of them. Bella looked up at her father as they reached her classroom. He bent down to her level and she continued holding onto this hand.

"Have a wonderful day sweetheart. Remember mommy is picking you and Embry up today; daddy will be home in time for dinner. She packed your lunch and cut the crust off just like you like. Sharing is caring, if you don't want to share, don't show the cool kids all of your neat stuff!" Charlie winked at her.

"Also, if a boy teases you or pulls your hair, it means he likes you, and boys have cooties, so stay far away from them!" Charlie patted her head as Bella giggled.

"Okay daddy, I love you!" She kissed his cheek and walked into the classroom and sat next to Leah. Charlie smiled as he watched his daughter take a peak around the classroom and pull her new crayons out carefully and set them on her desk while Leah was waving her hands in the air. He walked out of the school and headed into work.

"Bella can you believe it? We're officially five, that's half way to ten!" Leah practically yelled to Bella. Sue tutored both girls; they could read basic books, write there a b c's and count all the one to one hundred. They were highly advanced for kindergarteners.

Bella giggled at her friend and they continued to through the day. Embry came and said hi to Bella during lunch and kissed her head. Leah pushed some fifth grader off of the tire swing and Bella sat in the grass and colored. By the end of the day the girls new all of the ten kids in their classroom, finger painted something for their parents, played with play dough, got notebooks with all of their assignments, and Leah was officially the queen of the tire swing; not even the sixth graders could swing it fast enough that she would fall off.

Bella decided she liked school. Even doctors had to go to kindergarten, so she could start here too. Just like Charlie promised, Anne was standing on the playground as soon as school ended. Bella ran to her with her little backpack on that was about at big as she was straight into her mother's arms. Embry came shortly after laughing with the guys as they all went to their respective parents. The kids waved to each other and promised to see them tomorrow. Anne put Bella into her car seat and Embry hopped in next to her.

"How was your day sweethearts? What did you learn today?" She asked the most important people in her life.

"I know to tell time mom! No matter what time I can look at a clock and tell you. We also starting learning money, I can count any money you have! We have to read a book and my teacher said I could read the 'Captain Underpants' books mom! They're also gonna have a spelling bee every week in our classrooms and I want to win so I have to study!" Embry was waving his arms about as he told him mom all about his day. Anne smiled at her baby boy, excited that he learned so much on his first day.

"What about you Bella Bee?" She smiled at her daughter in the rear view mirror.

"We learned how to write our names, but I already knew how to do that. We got to finger paint, play with play dough, draw, we went over the alphabet, played duck duck goose, and we got juice boxes! We have show and tell every single Friday mommy!" Bella smiled at her mother.

"But some boy named Johnny pulled my hair today and made my pony tail come loose! But Leah fixed it and kick him." Bella giggled again. 

"Daddy said that boys have cooites though and they can make me sick so I had to run away from him! I don't wanna get sick mommy, I like school!" Bella was now waving her arms about. Anne had to laugh at her husband. It was just like Charlie to be protective of her against boys already.

"Just as long as they don't kiss you sweetheart, you'll be fine." Anne winked at her daughter. Blood or not, Bella was her daughter and she loved her just as much as she loved Embry.

Anne pulled her white Ford Fusion into the driveway and got out of the car. Embry helped Bella out of her car seat and held her hand as they walked over the gravel drive way to their rock pathway. That night Charlie played football with Embry, just the two of them as Bella and her mother cheered them on. After dinner Bella brought out a book and read to everyone. She was already reading past a third grade level thanks to the day care that Anne ran with Sue. Embry was already reading at a fifth grade level, she was so proud of her children, there were no two better people in her eyes.

As it was nearing 9 o'clock it was bedtime for Bella and Embry. Embry was such a good brother he let Bella come in his bed sometimes and cuddle him to keep the nightmares away. As Bella slipped into her Tinkerbelle pajamas and brushed her teeth she giggled as Embry tickled her and brought her to his Hot Wheels bed. They slept in his racecar bed together as both parents kissed their heads and headed down stairs to enjoy the night together.

As the years went by it was much like this. Charlie would walk Bella to her class and Anne would walk Embry on their first day. They would have the newest lunch boxes and backpacks with the coolest cartoons on them. Each year Bella got a new set of crayons, markers, and eventually she even got a miniature easel. She loved to draw and Embry seemed to pick up the guitar. He and the boys had started a small band together.

Time flew by and before either parent new it, it was Bella's tenth birthday and Embry's thirteenth. Both parents sighed as they thought about how fast time had flown. Charlie could still remember Bella wearing pigtails and overalls to kindergarten and playing football with Embry in the front yard. Well, he still did that but he couldn't pick the boy up anymore and make him squeal and giggle, but he wouldn't change his life for anything.

"Bella honey, what kind of party do you want?" Anne asked her.

"Can I have a beach themed mom? With like hula skirts and coconut bras! Shelby took my Hello Kitty idea for her party, so now my party has to be even cooler than hers!" Bella looked annoyed as she told her mother about her least favorite person.

"Still not gonna beat my party Bella Bee!" Embry stated.

"I got shot in the butt with a paintball, I had a bruise the size of a quarter for a week, not real fun Emmy!" Bella rolled her eyes at her brother. She loved him more than anything in this world, but he was a boy, he didn't understand why she didn't want to race around and indoor hunting grounds with a bunch of his friends getting shot at with paintballs. It didn't help that she had a bright pink gun anyway. Leah dominated though, she was scary good at paintball for only being ten, and it worried Bella.

"We'll even get a small DJ stand how about that sweetheart? And Embry and the boys can play if they want!" Anne smiled as Bella squealed.

As the days went by the party came up. Anne curled the ends of Bella's hair and parted it over to the side and put a bobby pin to hold her bangs back. She stuck a flower in there and put a ley on her. Bella dressed in her favorite navy blue bikini that had polka dots all over the sides. She slipped on her hula skirt, put on her seashell bracelet and she was out the door.

Everyone dressed in Hawaiian wear, even Rachel and Rebecca put on a hula show, wiggling their hips in unison to the beat the DJ provided. They weren't extremely close with Bella considering they're 7 years older, but they loved her non the less. Bella invited everyone in her class and they were all dancing at the beach, making sand castles, and splashing in the water. Her party was officially cooler than Shelby's so she was excited. Being the great sister that she was, she even let Embry invite some friends. Although, out of all his friends, Jacob was by far the cutest she thought.

She didn't like boys yet, but she could appreciate from afar. They weren't very nice to her, but she didn't expect a whole lot different, she was a girl and they're boys. Embry made sure no one was mean when he was around at least. She saw Jacob talking to a girl from their middle school that had short black hair that curled into her chin, almost like a bob. She had on a bikini, coconut bra, and shorts. She was blushing at something Jacob said and Bella didn't like the funny feeling it left in her tummy.

"Leah!" Bella called. Leah came back from playing flag football with the guys.

"What?" She asked.

"Who's that girl Jacob's with?" Bella asked her.

"Oh, that's Tamantha, or Tammy, she's Claire's friend." Leah told her.

Bella simply raised her eye at the girl. She didn't like the way she was shuffling her feet in the sand and was giggling at what Jacob said. She might only ten but she was blind or stupid, she knew the girl like Jacob. Well she wasn't pretty enough for him she decided. Her hair was cut like a boy first off, regardless if it looked cute on her. She was about as tall as Bella was, so she was way too short for being thirteen, doesn't matter if some girl's hit growth spurts late. Her shorts were so short that they looked like underwear, although it really didn't matter considering we're at the beach! But alas, Bella didn't care, this girl, had to die. . . well, at least leave, this was her party after all and she didn't invite this girl.

"Who names their kid _Tamantha_ anyway?" Bella crossed her arms over her slightly protruding chest. Leah raised her eyebrow at her friend.

"So you got the hots for Jake huh? Guess I should've seen that one comin." Leah patted her back. Bella shrugged her arm off.

"I don't like him Leah, he's annoying and he drive me nuts! I just don't like her, this is my party after all." Bella stuck her nose in the air.

"Whatever you say Swan."

"Hey! I help you get rid of any girls that are around Sam, don't even gimme that crap Leah!" Bella whispered harshly.

"I don't like Sam Bella, he just has horrible taste in women." Now it was Leah who had her arms crossed over her chest.

"See? Same with Jake! She's not good Leah, look how tiny she is, she could be his footrest, and he would constantly have to bend down to even hug her! We're totally saving him a trip to the chiropractors." Bella smiled at her ingeniousness.

"Alright, put this flag on." Leah handed her a yellow flag to clip around her waist.

"Now I'm gonna throw the football at you." Leah told her.

"But but but, I can't catch a football! I'm much better at soccer, where the ball ya know, stays on the ground! And it doesn't come flying at my face. . . usually." Bella was waving her arms about.

"Oh quite being such a baby, you double digits now Swan, I'll throw it at you and you catch it, bump into Jake, he'll spill his drink on her. You just walk away like it's no big deal!" Leah smiled at her ingenious plan!

Bella ran close to Jacob and pretended like she was going to catch the ball and Leah nodded her head as the 'sign'. Bella started running but didn't plan on Jacob throwing his arm out that was holding his drink to flex his muscles or whatever for _Tamantha._ His arm caught Bella right on her throat and threw her backwards. She was lying on the sand with punch on her face and holding her neck trying to regain her breath.

"What the hell?" Jacob looked down.

"Nice Job Bells, you made me drop my drink." He told her.

Bella couldn't believe this guy! What a tool! She was laying on the sand covered in sticky punch, her hair ruined and trying to catch her breath while he just sat there and complained to her?! Leah chose that moment to rush over to Bella with tears in her eyes.

"Bella!" _haha _

"That was not what I meant you idiot!" _hahahaha!_ Leah gasped between breaths.

"I hate you Leah!" Bella managed to gargle out. Jacob just shook his head at the two girls and turned to Tamantha.

"Come on, let's go get me another drink since klutz here dropped mine." Jake wrapped his arms around the girl's shoulders as they headed off.

Bella glared up at Leah.

"You fail Leah. Epic freaking fail!" Bella rasped out. Still not able to talk completely.

"Come on Swan, let's go get you in the ocean." Lean pulled her friend up and laughed as they washed off in the salty water.

The day went and turned to night, the DJ playing country songs; Bella's favorite genre. The girl's danced and ignored the boys not caring who saw what they did. Claire, Emily, and Angela, girls from their dance class came over and danced the two-step with the girl's along with any other dance that came to mind. The girl's squealed as a song they've been practicing came on.

_Hey, I've been driving _

_All over the town_

_On my cell phone _

_Wearin' it out _

_And I've finally tracked you down_

The girls hooked their fingers in the bottom of their shorts and started twirling around and stomping there feet to the beat.

_Hey, everybody says you're the man _

_The final piece to my master plan _

_You got my world in the palm of your hand_

_Well I know that you got it_

_Come on and just sell it_

_Got the cash up in my pocket _

_You know I gotta get it _

_Hey mister won't you sell me a fake I.D._

_There's a band in the bar that I'm dying to see _

_I got my money and you got what I need _

_Hey mister won't you sell me a fake I.D._

The girls clapped, swung each other around, and shook it all over the sand. Everyone had cleared a little space for them by now. Even the boys stopped soaking each other with water guns and balloons to watch the girls.

_Hey, don't you even _

_Think about tellin' me no_

_It's only twenty minutes 'til the show _

_Hey mister turn it over, let's go _

_No, I ain't gonna need a receipt, just make sure _

_That it looks like me so the bouncer don't call the police _

_And don't tell my daddy stole the keys to his caddy_

_Don't dilly-dally, _

_I gotta get the hell out of this alley _

The girls laughed and shimmied their shoulders at one another, whipping their hair back and forth, swinging their hips and hands to the beat, dancing in circles around each other stopping at the appropriate times to clap their hands and boots

_Hey mister won't you sell me a fake I.D. _

_There's a band in the bar that I'm dying to see _

_I got my money and you got what I need_

_Hey mister won't you sell me a fake I.D. _

_Here's my money_

_Now get out of my way_

_Gonna push my luck _

_Right up to the stage _

As the guitar solo came on the girls shook their heads back and forth, hair screaming around them as the jumped up and down, pulling each other back and forth in step with the dance moves plotted especially for the song.

Leah looked at Bella and nodded her head. She ran full force at Leah and Leah picked her up and hurled her over her head, Bella tucked and landed her front flip. The girls had been working on acrobatics for a while to incorporate in their dances but never could quite figure out where to put them.

Leah and Bella looked over at the other girls, they nodded at squealed. They would start practicing on Monday once they got back to the studio. The laughed at continued to jump and move their feet about to the two-step.

_Hey mister won't you sell me a fake I.D. _

_There's a band in the bar that I'm dying to see_

_I got my money and you got what I need_

_Hey mister, hey mister _

_Hey mister won't you sell me a fake I.D. _

_There's a band in the bar that I'm dying to see _

_I got my money and you got what I need _

_Hey mister won't you sell me a fake I.D. _

_Hey mister won't you sell me a fake I.D. _

_There's a band in the bar that I'm dying to see_

_I got my money and you got what_

_I need Hey mister won't you sell me a fake I.D._

_Hey mister, hey mister_

The girls laughed and leaned against one another as the song ended they were all out of breath. The crowd that had gathered cheered and whistled for the girls. Embry even shot hit squirt gun in the air and hooted for his sister. Bella smirked, as it seemed that Jacob forgot all about _Tamantha_ during their performance for the girl was nowhere to be found.

Bella knew this was just the beginning. Double digits were going to be great as long as she had her girl's and boys at her side. Growing up wouldn't too bad and she was excited to have her friends along for the ride.

Unknown to the dancing Swan that was the first time Jacob saw her in a new light. She wasn't just his friend's annoying little sister, she was a dancing Swan with her cheeks flushed pink, her hair floating around her in a heap that looked nothing short of a halo; she was positively glowing as she and the girls laughed. Radiance shown straight from her. But being the teenage boy he was. Jacob simply shook his head clear of all those girly thoughts and quietly clapped with a slight smirk along his face with the other guys. It was like the girl's to go out with a bang after all.

A/N: This was my 10th party. My now fiancé was there with another girl and besides dance I wasn't too girly. I still dance to this very day, I teach classes as well, and it's a great way to relieve stress. I'm starting off slow and happy because my teenage years didn't' exactly go great. I'm made some interesting choices, but we'll get to that. My fiancé totally knocked me to the ground btw, I was so pissed, but I got over it eventually: P If you want to see how the girls were dancing you can look up the video on youtube. That's not the exact song I danced to at my 10th birthday, but it's much better than the one I actually performed, so alas I added that one instead. Thank you for all you patience! I'm in the process of moving so I'm not always at a computer but I'll try for at least once a week at the latest!


End file.
